Unworthy
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: Hinata was kicked out from her own home to fend for herself. Her long time crush got married to Hinata's best friend. She can't bear it anymore. But what happens if a new person enters her life? Will she be able to see the light again?
1. Why?

Ya, people! A new story from The Norwegian Dragon! ... Again!!! (Annoyed by self) Originally, this started off as a one shot, but then I suddenly past 20 pages and found out that I'll make a long story out of this. Anywas...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. But the oc is MINE!!!!! (Creepy voice) _"My precious"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why? **

His hair was slightly long and wild, his eyes in a deep blue shade, his lips always smiling ever so kindly and voice speaking so gently to her. Yes, Hinata was definitely in love with this young man.

Every week had he come to the teahouse for tea and tofu, always the same since he arrived the village nearly two months ago. He would order green tea and tofu, and then have a little chat with her.

He was always so kind and helpful. He would cheer her when she was down and say that things would work out. All she needed was to believe it, and it always helped.

Hinata also noticed how he acted toward other people. He showed kindness to them too. Even old hags that always acted like spoiled kids. He always smiled and helped out. People liked him, and Hinata knew that.

She didn't understand how he could be so nice when the kindness were hardly returned. He didn't seem to mind though, always put on a smile and say that all kind of actions should be returned with a smile and some help. That way, people would not't act so badly and harass each other. That's how he viewed it.

Hinata was one of the people he helped. And she was very grateful, more than grateful in fact. He became her new hope after her old crush, Naruto, got married to her best-friend Sakura.

Hinata was devastated when she was brought the news about her being unfit for the Hyuuga title. She didn't leave her room for full three days before her cousin, Neji, came in there and dragged her out. That was six months ago. What would she do without him? Hinata had perished if not.

Hinata recalled the day when her life was turned upside-down six months ago.

**6 months back in time: **

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata heard a familiar voice call. She turned around to see Neji run towards her. He finally caught up with her and rested his hands on his knees in exhaustion. "I told you to stick close to me," he panted. "You were busy flirting with Tenten," Hinata dropped on him and Neji felt his cheek heat up. "Did not," he quickly defended.

Hinata shook her head and walked on. "Did to. I don't mind if you flirt and get a girlfriend, Neji-nii-san. And you don't have to be by my side 24/7," she said a little annoyed. "I got my orders. Still one week left," he countered, trying to regain his breath. No one said a word after that. It was a pointless battle and Hinata never won once. They instead turned their noses home.

Meet Hyuuga Hinata, heir of the strongest clan in the fire country, The Hyuuga clan. She is 18 as for next week and a very nice girl. She has shoulder length indigo hair and pearl-white typical Hyuuga eyes.

The man to her side is her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. He is a branch member of the Hyuuga estate and also is Hinata's guardian. Neji is 19 with long dark hair and also have the typical Hyuuga eyes, big, pastel and without pupils.

As children, Neji and Hinata were enemies. Or rather Neji viewed her as an enemy since their fathers was twin brothers and Hinata ended up as the heir since her father was the oldest.

However, after the chuunin-exams they attended at the age of 12 and 13, they became best friends and Neji also became her trainer and guardian. Hinata rather calls it baby-sitting than guarding since he constantly protected her from everything, including boys…

Hinata and Neji reached the Hyuuga manor. "We're home!" Hinata called out and kicked off her shoes. She walked up the stairs to her room. "_Three, two, one." _she mentally counted.

"Got you, onee-chan!" Hanabi jumped at her with a foot aiming for Hinata's face. She simply stepped to the side and heard Hanabi land somewhere downstairs with an 'owi'. She quickly stood up and pointed challenging at her sister. "Next time onee-chan!" she shouted and ran off. _"When will that kid learn?"_ Neji shook his head.

Everyday was like this. When Hinata got out of bed, ate breakfast, came home and so on. Hanabi would attack her and try to defeat her sister, to no use. Ever since she was beaten in a sparring match to test who's the better, Hinata had won.

Hanabi's pride was badly hurt and she wowed to restore it someday. So here they are, fighting everyday. But in the end, Hinata always won without actually doing anything.

Hinata put down her bag in her room and changed for some more formal clothes. She would have to meet her father in the office everyday after she returned from work and shopping.

Why, she didn't know. Probably the 'I-have-to-see-how-screwed-up-you-are' checks. He still doubted her skills in everything from medics to a shinobi. She was a jounin and the leader for a special medic group. Hiashi, her father, still couldn't believe that little and weak Hinata had grown up to be a strong woman.

Hinata knocked on her father's door, immediately receiving a 'come in' from inside. She saw her old father sit behind his desk doing paper-work as he always did throughout the days.

He almost lived in his office 24/7 if he didn't need to go to the other rooms in order to sleep, eat and other stuff. He ordered her to sit down. She obeyed and sat down on the mat in front of the desk.

Not once did he look up on her just to see her face, papers was his life. He constantly signed different reports about the main-house and the branch house, looking over the monthly expenses among other things.

Hinata grew tired of the silence between them. "You wanted to talk to me father?" she spoke firmly but yet in a soft tone. Her childish stuttering had disappeared long ago, thank God. Just hearing her stutter, made her father believe she was weak.

"Yes, I did, daughter," he finally put down the pencil and folded his hands, looking sternly at her. Boy, how he had grown old over the years. His hair was starting to turn grey and his face had wrinkles that could make anyone believe he was over 50. But then again, he had spent much time in the sun. "I wanted to talk to you about your 18th birthday, which is coming up next week," he said. Hinata listened intensely. She knew what happened that day, not just that she got a year older but the title as the leader for they Hyuuga estate was passed over to the heir. Maybe finally, she got accepted by her father.

"For the past years Hinata, I have been witnessed to much improvements in your skills, not only as a ninja but also as a medic. To be honest, I am proud of you." Hinata's brain could hardly register what he just had said. He was proud of her??? "However…" he continued. "_This is not good." _she thought worried.

Every time he said but, even if or however, it was always some bad news.

"I still don't believe you are fit to take over as the clan-leader and with that…" he paused.

"I pass it down to your cousin, Neji."

Those words struck her like lighting on a clear day. She was stunned beyond words.

"W-w…" she tried to speak but the shock was too great for her.

Hiashi continued: "After you have turned 18, on the day, you are no longer welcome in the Hyuuga estate. The elders have agreed on this, but they also wanted you to join the branch side. But I convinced them otherwise. I'm sorry. That will be all, Hinata," his voice harsh.

Hinata didn't know what to say. All this time she had improved and he still didn't want her to be the leader!!?? Even the elders were against her from the beginning and now she had to leave!!!?? Hinata stood up and left without a word. What was she supposed to say anyways? Her father's words were father's law, end of story. But there was something else in his voice… _sadness? _

Hinata went to her room and sat quietly on her bed. The tears never came, the scream was never heard. She just sat there, staring empty at the wall. Inside, she was breaking. Her heart shattered once again. Hinata hadn't felt like this since the day she was told her mother had past away.

She wanted to die back then, joining her mother in heaven. But she didn't, she had to stay strong. What did she ever do to deserve this? It was unfair! Hinata had worked so hard to get her father's approval but it was never enough.

Hinata looked over to a picture of her, her father and her uncle with her cousin. They looked happy back then. That was also the time when she started her training with the jyuuken. It was okey to fail back then, but not now that she was almost eighteen.

Someone knocked on her door, making her snap out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called. The door opened and Neji stepped inn. "Hinata I…" he had just been told the news that he was to take over Hinata's place. He almost jumped on Hiashi to kill him for sending her away after he takes over, and on her birthday of all days.

Hinata didn't even look at him. He knew she was breaking inside. After all those years he had spend with her, he knew when he should speak and when not to. He sat down beside her on the bed. She seemed to be staring at the family photo taken many years earlier. After that photo was taken, everything changed. That was the worst year in their life.

He knew it wasn't healthy to dwell on the past; Naruto had beaten him to think so. "Hinata…" he started softly. "I didn't know, I swear. I never wanted this, you know that," he explained. Hinata kept looking at the picture with a sad smile. "It would have been better if your father was the heir and not mine," she stated sadly.

"If you want, I can help you pack and look for a place to stay. That's the least I can do," Neji offered and went to the door, waiting for her answer. "That would be kind of you, Neji," she finally looked at him and smiled a little. There wasn't much else Neji could do for her. He had always been there when she was sad because of her father and the clan. Now, he was the reason she was sad. Yet she didn't blame him.

* * *

Yep, first chapter complete! Please leave a message and I'll thank you in the next chapter :-) Pleaspleaspleaseplasepleasepleasepleaseplease! 


	2. The truth

**Marry x-mas everybody! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. SOrry about not updating eariler, but all the mock-exams have been killing me and before I knew it, I was without internet. I don't have much time, since the net is unstable, but I'll edit the chapter later. Enjoy however and merry christmas people!! And please send a reply.**

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The truth 

Neji was starting to worry. He hadn't seen or heard his cousin leave her room for three full days. He paced back and forth in his room, wondering whether he should go in to her or leave her alone. He knew she was heartbroken. First she was robbed for her title by no other than him, and now she was forced to leave. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Never had she done anything to deserve something like this. What she needed now, was encouragement.

Neji knew very well how late it was but still went down to the kitchen. _"Let me see… Hinata likes green tea with French toast. _He knew her well enough to know what she liked and disliked. Everyday he had seen her make breakfast for him and Hanabi before meeting up with her team-mates. She was an excellent cook.

Neji put over a kettle with water and started roasting some toast. He took out a tray that rarely was used anymore and put the cup with green tea and the toast there and added a glass juice just in case. Neji smeared some jam on the toast he knew she liked. _Something's missing… _he thought when he looked over the tray. He snapped his fingers and went outside to the garden.

He searched the rose-bushes for a flawless rose. She always liked flowers, he new that. He finally found one after some time but unfortunately stung himself on the thorns. "Ouch." He muttered and looked at his bleeding finger. _If I just could get her to smile… _Neji sighed.

Hinata heard knocking on her door. She didn't bother to answer and kept staring at the roof from her bed. The door opened and Neji stepped in with a tray, she noticed. "What's this?" she asked and pulled herself to a sitting position. "I just wanted to cheer you up. You haven't left the room for three days and I started to really worry about you." He put the tray in front of her. She faintly smiled when she noticed the single rose in a vase. "Thank you, Neji"

"How about we two go out and find you an apartment tomorrow?" he suggested with a smile. She nodded. It was a rare sight to see him smile. But he had always been there for her when she needed him. "That would be great." she drank her juice and started on the toast.

Three days had past, and Hinata had packed and were ready to leave, because after tomorrow, she was no longer a Hyuuga member. The thought saddened her, but she kept an optimistic look at things. At least she got more freedom. No one to tell her when to eat, to train, to have fun, bring friends home and so on. She would be a free bird. Not a caged one like Neji.

When she thought about it, Neji said he was happy that Hinata could be free and not bound to the Hyuuga duties. She had deserved to be free he had told her. It made Hinata brighten up a bit.

Hanabi on the other hand, was devastated since she had challenged her sister everyday for a rematch. Now she had to beat Neji and that was pretty much… impossible… at least for a 12 year old. She would also miss having her kind sister around. Miss their fights.

Speaking of witch, Hinata saw Hanabi came running towards her. "There's someone here to see you, onee-chan." Her little sister told. Hinata went to the front door to see her old team-mates, Kiba and Shino standing there. "We're going to the ramen-stand. Want to join us?" Kiba asked with a grin. Hinata ran inside and grabbed her jacked and joined them.

They reached the ramen stand and they got to see the blonde Naruto and Sakura sitting there, having ramen. After all these years, Naruto still loved ramen as it was his life. Hinata blushed when she saw him. Kiba chuckled while Shino kept his serious look. "Hi guys!" Naruto greeted with his goofy grin. Sakura jumped off the chair and ran to Hinata and hugged her. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-san," Hinata greeted. They all took a seat and had their orders.

Kiba and Naruto were talking while Sakura and Hinata had their girl-chat. Shino stayed passive as usual. "I heard your birthday is tomorrow, Hinata," Sakura suddenly said. "Mm," the indigo-haired nodded back, suppressing her sadness. "Godda have a big party at the mansion?" Naruto asked, as he had overheard their conversation. "Well…" she started unsure.

She couldn't say that she were to be kicked out. They would be shocked beyond repair. "We are taking her to the festival," Kiba put inn. "You are?" Hinata asked shocked not taking the hint. Of course… the winter festival is to be held tomorrow. She had completely forgotten about it. "Of course! You deserve it!" Kiba grinned. Shino nodded agreeing.

Hinata felt like a burden was lifted off her shoulders. If she went with them after moving her stuff to the apartment, she wouldn't need an excuse to not have a party at home. "But what about you father? Wouldn't he want you at home?" Naruto just HAD to say that… "Well… we never have parties." Naruto and Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground. Kiba and Shino knew that beforehand and weren't surprised. They always celebrated her birthday outside the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata was grateful she had such good friends. "We always celebrate by taking her out, since her father hate parties," Shino calmly filled inn. Hinata mentally sighed in relief.

A silence fell upon them as they started on their arrived ramen. While they ate, Hinata noticed the ring on Sakura's hand. It was a diamond ring. Simple but pretty. "Ne, Sakura? That ring…" she pointed to her hand. Sakura laughed slightly. "Well… it was supposed to be held a secret till next week…" she smiled again. "You engaged!!??" Kiba shouted surprised. They saw the pink-haired nod. "To whom?" Hinata asked curious. She couldn't recall any boys that had been around Sakura lately, other than her team-mates. "He's right here," Naruto pointed at himself, a little nervous. Kiba and Shino's jaws dropped. Hinata was in utter shock. She couldn't believe her own two ears! Then, the depression came. Sakura watched the sudden change in her friend's expression. "Something wrong, Hinata?" she asked worried. The other girl snapped out from it and put on her best fake smile. "No, no, no. I'm just very surprised. I'm happy for you two." she laughed slightly.

Kiba and Shino knew very well what Hinata was feeling. They were sure that she was going to weep any moment and run away, just to hide. "Erm… Hinata? Weren't you supposed to be back at home at 3 pm?" Kiba lied. He knew she wanted to get away and hatched out a quick plan after taking a note of the time. Sakura, who had a watch on her wrist, checked it. "It's 2.47 now. You should probably head back," The pinkete suggested, oblivious to the lie. "Oh, that's right!" Hinata played along and got off the chair. "We'll follow you home, Hinata." Kiba jumped down and joined her, Shino did too. "Thanks for the ramen though," Hinata faked a smile which Naruto and Sakura didn't notice.

Kiba and Shino walked some distance behind Hinata, who constantly looked down and were in her own little world. _Why me… _"Shino, Kiba…" she called and stopped walking. Her two team-mates came up beside her worried. "Hinata. About Naruto… you should probably just-" Kiba tried but Hinata cut him off. "It's not just about Naruto." Shino and Kiba looked at each other in question. "I have to tell you something."

Shino had found a tea-shop they now sat in and drank their tea. It was also Hinata's favourite place. They always went here, at least once a week just to catch up what they didn't have time to talk about during missions. This case was different though. "You both know that the title is passed down to the heir when he or she turns 18." She talked about the Hyuuga heir. Shino and Kiba nodded. "Well… my father summoned me today and told me…" she paused, fiddling with her tea.

Kiba and Shino didn't want to push her for an answer so they waited patiently. She took a deep breath before she continued. "He told me that he was proud of me." This surprised her comrades beyond borders. During all these years, he had never complimented her or approved her. "But… he also said that the elders thought I weren't fit for bearing the title," she continued.

"What!!??" Kiba shot up angrily. Shino could only look at her in confusion. "But that's not all…" Hinata spoke again. Kiba quietly sat down again, noticing the attention he got from his little outburst. They both saw tears rolling down her pale cheeks, landing on the table. "Not just have they taken my title as the heir…and given it to Neji," she sobbed. "But the elders also says I'm no longer welcome to live in the Hyuuga estate!" she threw the cup into the wall.

The cup broke into many pieces and tea splattered everywhere. Kiba dropped his cup in shock. Shino's eyes were wide, not just by her words but also her outburst. Not once in their life had they seen Hinata this angry and heartbroken.

The dark-haired girl dug out some money from her pocked and laid them on the table. "Tell it's for the tea and the cup I broke." She said and stalked off, too ashamed of her behaviour to stay.


	3. Happy Birthday, Hinata

And chapter 3 it is! Again... I used 100 years to update when I have like... 5 chapters ready beforehand... I guess my forgetfullness can't be helped. Enjoy and review me!

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine. My OC (next chapter) is. _My preeeeciouuuuuus. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

The bed felt so good now. Hinata had walked home after her little talk with Kiba and Shino. Remembering their shocked faces made her chuckle. Yet, she was utterly depressed.

Hinata twisted herself around and stared at the roof. Almost all of her things had been brought to the new apartment Neji had found for her. Only a few boxes remained in her room. Hinata had told Neji she wanted to leave as soon she got up in the morning.

"You're not going to say goodbye to Hiashi and Hanabi?" he had asked her. She only shook her head. "What's there to say goodbye for when I am no longer welcome here?"

Neji hadn't said anything to make her do otherwise. She was glad he didn't. Hinata sighed and buried her head in the soft pillow. Thinking about what she had lost today, gave her headaches.

Firstly she lost the title, then her home and after that the love of her life. _Tomorrow's going to be a good day. Everything will be okay. Everything must go alright. _

When Hinata's eyed fluttered open, she was met by the rising sun. Her watch read 9. 45. _I better get ready to leave. _She got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she had finished showering and gotten dressed, she packed her last belongings in a box and taped it shut.

Just when she was about to leave the room, Neji appeared in her doorway. "Let me help you with those," he offered and took two boxes. Hinata smiled by his generosity and took the remaining box.

"Just go ahead, I'll catch up." Neji told as he struggled to close the doors after them. Just when Hinata had disappeared, Hiashi came around the corner. "Neji-san. Have you seen Hinata?" he asked worried. "She already left," Neji responded with a scowl, not happy to see the elder Hyuuga.

He saw the elder look down with a sad expression. "Give her this when you see her today, if you would be so kind," Hiashi handed over a small wrapped box with a letter. Neji nodded a yes and continued to his destination. Hiashi stood left and watched the youth walk out of the Hyuuga-estate with Hinata's things.

"What a terrible father I am…" he whispered to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oi! Hinata!" a familiar voice called. Hinata turned around with hands full and saw her two comrades approach. "Let me help you with that." Kiba quickly took the box out of her hands. "Thanks Kiba." She smiled.

"So when does the festival start?" she asked, acting like nothing had happened. Shino was relieved to see her real smile and not a fake one. Hinata was trying to move on. He was glad.

"It starts around nightfall I think," Kiba replied a little hesitant. He and times never made a good pair. "We'll pick you up by then," Shino informed.

Around ten minutes later, they arrived at an apartment complex near the boundary of the city. "This is you?" Kiba asked while looking around. This wasn't a fancy area as he had imagined.

He thought the Hyuuga's would at least give her a more decent place to live, since they were rich and all. Look like he was poorly wrong.

"I live in here," she answered and opened the door with a key. They got inside and put down the boxes.

They looked around in the small apartment. She had all the necessary furniture and some of her things were already unpacked, while some boxes stood against an empty wall.

"I think its cosy though. Not to talk about cheap," she chuckled and offered them to sit down. "I can't afford any bigger place with the payment I have now anyways, so Neji and I picked this place," she finished.

"Neji helped you?" both males asked in union and raised a cynic brow.

Speaking of witch, they all heard some stumbling in the stairs down the hall. Hinata figured it was Neji who tripped again. He always did that for some reason, at least here.

"That'll be him." She got up from her seat in the couch and opened the door. "I really hate those stairs." They heard Neji nag. "Kiba and Shino are here," she told. The latter looked from behind the pile of boxes and spotted the two men in the living room. They both nodded their greetings (rather because of respect) and Neji greeted the same way.

"Well, I have to leave now because I have something I have to do at home," Kiba excused himself rather quickly. "I have to help my parents at home," Shino also got up from his seat. "We'll pick you up later, Hinata. K?" and with that they both left.

The two Hyuugas stood there, looking at at the door. "Are they mad at me?" Neji asked his cousin. "No, nononono!" Hinata defended and came with her "Don't be silly" look. To be honest, she wasn't sure.

"It doesn't really matter. Is there anything else I can help you with? Unpacking or something?" "I'll be fine, Neji. Really. Besides, the elders expect you at noon. You should hurry back and get ready," she reminded him.

"That's right," he looked down for a minute. He suddenly handed over the present that her father had sent with him and another one from himself. She looked puzzled at him for a moment before taking them.

"Listen, Hinata. You don't deserve to be treated this way. And I want to say I'm sorry," he turned to leave. The girl quickly ran over and hugged him. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Neji. I'm really grateful for what you have done for me, especially now. Thank you."

He looked down at her and saw her smile. "Thank you Hinata." He gently kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday." Then he left. Hinata stood left with the presents in her hands. She smiled for herself and looked at them. She would save them for later. Right now, she had to unpack her last things before Kiba and Shino returned to pick her up for the festival.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Finally!" Hinata breathed out and dropped down on the couch with the duster in hand. She was finally done unpacking and cleaning the apartment. Yet she had still about an hour left before she had to leave.

_I guess I should get ready. _

Hinata unwillingly got out of the couch and dragged her tired body to her bathroom and have a quick shower to get rid of all the dust, and went to her bedroom once she was done.

She pulled out a white kimono with light-blue flower petals pattern on the bottom and the sleeves. The obi-belt was tainted in a faint bluish colour with matching patterns.

She put it on and her geta shoes along with the white socks. Her hair was made on the traditional way, with hairpins and all in a bun.

Hinata didn't bother fussing much about make-up and just took some red lipstick and blue eye shadow. She looked over herself to make sure she looked acceptable. Her father had always told that she had to look good in a kimono.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Hinata went over and opened it to see Kiba standing there, dressed in a dark-blue kimono with black obi. "You sure look good in that," Hinata complimented with a smile. The young man scratched his head and laughed nervously. "You look b-e-autiful!" "Thanks."

Then Hinata noticed something was missing. "Where's Shino?"

"He had to stay home for some reason. He'll meet us when he's done," Kiba answered. "Let's go then."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the pair arrived, the street was already packed with people. The avenue was decorated with lamps and different stands with activities, food, masks and such. It was already dark but the lamps lit up.

Hinata looked around to see if she saw someone familiar. She spotted the lazy Shikamaru and Ino by the dart booth. She hoped for him to win that very big bear at the top shelf. Hinata shook her head. Sure she liked presents and bears, but small ones.

"Ne, Hinata? You want me to win you one?" Kiba asked as he caught her stare on the stand where the blonde Ino and lazy Shikamaru were.

"You don't need to." Hinata tried to avert his attention on the stand. It was embarrassing when people tried to win her something...

"Aw, come on! I'll win you the biggest bear," Kiba grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the stand. He was given five darts to shoot at the balloons that were lined up in different heights.

Five darts and three popped balloons later, Kiba had won Hinata a small baby-blue bear. "Thanks Kiba," she cuddled the bear. "Too bad I couldn't get you the big one," he pouted. Hinata chuckled. "The big one would be in the way anyways," she pointed out. "True…"

"Hinata-chan!" she turned around to face a familiar pink-haired girl named Sakura. She saw Naruto and Sasuke with her, Naruto dressed in an orange kimono (yes you heard me. Orange!), while Sasuke had a dark blue one with the family symbol printed on the back. Why on earth he had the symbol, was a mystery. Everyone knew how he felt about his clan.

"Happy birthday!" she gave Hinata a breathtaking hug. She poked Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura… air," she managed to cough out. "Gomen." Sakura quickly let go of the poor girl.

"This is from me and Naruto," Sakura gave her a medium-sized box. "Thank you. You didn't have to," Hinata thanked and hugged her friends.

"You have to open it when you get home," Sakura winked, making Hinata very suspicious about the gift's content. Sakura looked around on the people. "Ano… where's Neji? He usually comes with you to the festival," she noted.

"He's busy at the moment," she replied. Sakura didn't know and she didn't need to know…

The group looked up to see fireworks lighting up the dark sky. People pointed in fascination and surprise to see the beautiful fireworks. "Look Naruto!" Sakura held around his arm and watched the show.

It made Hinata somewhat sad to look at him. Her old love… She never expected him to love her back though. Yet she cradled to him like a child do with the mother.

Now she had lost him and to her best friend of all people. _The world is so cruel. _Hinata sighed. He always smiled to her, always defended her. Yet, he became only a friend. The world is indeed cruel.

Hinata instead averted her gaze to the sky and watched the exploding art. The feast continued on till long after midnight.

Shino never showed up at all for some reason. Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke (yes, he's still there..) sat by Ichiraku ramen and had something to eat and drink. Sakura, Naruto and Kiba had decided to have some sake, while the rest passed.

People started to avert themselves home after the festival that had gone around this evening. Hinata have had much fun, no doubt about that. All that had happened the last week was swept away with the wind. Now, she was celebrating her birthday with all of her friends. She couldn't hope for something else.

"Well, Naruto? We should hit the road back home, don't you think?" Sakura jumped down from the stool and placed some money on the desk for the food, tea and sake.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. It's on us," she offered, wobbling slightly from the sake. "Thanks for everything, Sakura-san and Naruto-kun," Hinata bowed her head. "See ya later, Hinata." Naruto waved and supported the half-drunk Sakura.

"I should go home too. My mom is probably worried." Kiba hugged Hinata, congratulated her again then went home, leaving her and Sasuke behind. "So, how was your day?" Sasuke sipped his tea with the same unchanging expression.

"It's been okay," Hinata answered. "I mean, it's been great," she quickly corrected.

The male shot her a questioning look. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. It was nothing," she forced a smile, but Sasuke seemed to read straight through.

"Don't lie to me. You don't suit it," he told. Hinata knew that. She hated lying. But she didn't want him to find out. Besides… he freaked her out sometimes by his stone face.

"Hinata?" a familiar voice called. The addressed woman turned around. "N-Neji?" she stuttered. Her cousin stood there, dressed in the formal Hyuuga robes.

He noticed the other male staring at him. "Uchiha," he greeted, receiving a nod from the latter.

Hinata rose from her seat and respectfully bowed to the Hyuuga leader. Sasuke watched in interest. "I see you finally have received the title, Neji-sama," she spoke firmly.

"Please don't call me that. Makes me feel old," he joked and sat down beside her.

Sasuke felt somewhat awkward not because Neji was there, but he felt something was seriously wrong. Hinata addressed him as –sama and bowed to him. Sasuke thought _she _was the heir, not him. Wasn't he supposed to call her –sama and bow?

"So how was your birthday?" he asked. "It was great actually," she responded and sipped her tea. Sasuke couldn't help but to listen to what they talked about. He had a feeling what all this was about.

"Did everything go fine with the elders and all?" she asked. "Yes. I didn't quite praise what they told when they spoke about you. I must admit that I scolded them." Hinata choked her tea.

"Neji!! They could have taken your rights away in a moment!" she informed angrily.

"Oh well. At least I gave them a piece of my mind," he laughed. Hinata chuckled.

"I should get back before they find out I'm gone. Or else they'll pile up the work. I'm already busy all week." Neji mentally cried when he recalled the pile of papers he had to look through. "Yeah. You should do that."

"Goodnight, Hinata-san." And with that, the elder Hyuuga was gone.

Sasuke sipped his tea again and averted his gaze to Hinata, who seemed to look at nothing in particular.

"Was that the reason?" he asked tonelessly. She nodded In reply. "Care to tell me?"

Sasuke mentally scolded himself. He was _never _the one to _care_, or at least show it.

"The elders renounced me the title as heir and wanted me to join the branch house and receive the "bird's cage", the branch's curse. But my father was against it and because of that, I was no longer welcome in the Hyuuga estate and had to move." she told. Sasuke put down his cup.

_"How could they do that to her? She's so kind and helpful, not to forget about strong." _he thought. He had fought her once some years back. She was indeed strong but not strong enough to defeat him. Sasuke gave her credit for wounding him though.

"Where do you live now?" he asked. "In the outskirts. A nice apartment complex." She answered, not looking at him.

"Anyways… it's getting late. I should go home," Hinata informed and took the bag of presents before she went down the streets. He wasn't sure whether to follow her or not, but decided not to. He shouldn't meddle into other's business.

* * *

For some reason, this chapter got very long. But in the next one I will introduce the other main charakter in this story! "Chapter 4: Enjoying the moonlight, are we?" is soon, and VERY soon up! Please leave a message (neko-smile)

Many thanks to:

Kawaiiitahina123, DrownMySoul, x.Nanako-chan.x, akuma, original-bp-rider, ShadowOwl, dark-emo-gal and silvertwillightgemini


	4. Enjoying the moonlight, are we?

Chapter 4 it is! And now I am going to present my FIRST male OC charakter! Well... If you wanna know who it is, just read the chapter.

I do not own Naruto... Kei is mine, MINE!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

**Enjoying the moonlight, are we? **

The bag was indeed heavy, she noted. Luckily, her apartment wasn't that far away. In about 15 minutes or so, she would be home. On her way, Hinata decided to take a detour through the woods. It was always so quiet there, nothing but rustling leaves that remained on the trees.

She sat down in a clearing, listening to music the winter forest played for her. This was what Hinata wanted, silence. The moon shone brightly in the clearing, letting its white rays engulf the scenery. Hinata felt peace embrace her heart. All her worries and sorrow seemed to disappear.

She heard footsteps in the grass, but acted like she hadn't heard anything. "Enjoying the moonlight, are we?" a gentle voice spoke. Hinata turned and saw a tall man with brown messy hair. He looked about a year or two older than her. She couldn't make out any more because the lack of proper light.

"Ah," she answered. "Mind if I join you?" he smiled. She gestured with a hand to sit beside her. He gladly took a seat.

Hinata used the opportunity to study the stranger. He was dressed in a long hooded cape, baggy pants with black sandals and a sack on his back.

"Are you a wanderer?" she asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yup! I'm exploring the world," he told with a smile.

Hinata had never met a wanderer before. But then again, she wasn't allowed to speak to strangers, as of today.

"I'm Modoshi Kei." He held out a hand which Hinata politely shook back. "Hyuuga Hinata," she smiled.

"A Hyuuga eh?" he showed a surprised expression. "Former Hyuuga," she corrected.

Hinata didn't want to speak about that matter. She was no longer a Hyuuga member, but how was he supposed to know?

Seeing her expression change when he brought up her family name, he decided not to speak anymore about that matter and went on to something more interesting.

"So…" which he really didn't find…

"Have you been a traveller for long?"

His knight in shining armour arrives.

"A couple years. I find it exiting to explore all the nations and the cities. I get to meet many people too from different cultures and such. Maybe you should join in," he joked.

She laughed. "Ah. Maybe so." She looked at the moon.

"But I must say Konoha is the best village so far. Nice people too," he told. "Glad to hear that."

"Say, what's with all the presents? Is it your birthday?" he asked when noticing the bag of presents. Hinata nodded in response.

"In that case…" he pulled forth his sack and searched it. He took out what seemed like a box. "This is for you." he handed over the box. Hinata studied it.

The box held a Chinese style, tainted with gold-figures and gilt dragon feet. The top contained of 20 wood-pieces that could be moved, just like one of those puzzle games where you had to push the blocks to get an image. But these pieces held only kanjis. Overall, the box was stunningly beautiful.

"I can't accept something like this," she gently declined, handing the box back.

"Yes you can. I have used months in attempt to solve that puzzle, but it seems like I'm not the person for the task. Maybe you can get it open. It is a birthday gift after all." He handed the box back.

Hinata had no choice but to accept the beautiful box. What was he thinking anyways? She was just some random stranger on his travels, so why her?

"Thank you, Modoshi-san."

"Please, no need to be so formal. Just Kei is fine," he smiled again. Hinata felt thousand butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her. There was just something about this young man, but she couldn't pinpoint what. Hinata felt like peace had been given to her. Yet, she hardly knew the stranger.

Hinata looked up to the somewhat clouded sky. She saw a white snow-crystal fall slowly. She blinked. More appeared. "It is snowing." She smiled. The winter had been surprisingly warm this year. Hinata loved when it snowed and feared this winter would become snowless.

"Ano… you don know where I can find a place to stay? I haven't been here that long," he admitted and nervously scratched his back. Hinata thought for a second. "There's a tavern nearby my apartment. I can show you the way." She stood up. "Sounds great," he chirped.

The dark-haired wondered how happy he could be. He almost reminded her of Naruto, only more modest. She shook her thoughts away. Hinata had tried her best to forget about Naruto the past days. Just thinking about him marrying her best friend, Sakura, made her depressed.

Kei noticed her spacing out for a moment and immediately realized something was wrong. "What's wrong, Hinata, san?"

"Nothing, Kei-san," she lied. Hinata didn't want to bother him with her problems like she had with all her friends. She didn't want their pity, but still got it.

"I can tell you're upset. Something happened at home since you now live by yourself?" he asked looking at her. Hinata looked at him in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"Hyuugas live together, right? In the Hyuuga estate?" he did have a point.

Hinata thought for a second. She wasn't sure if she could tell a stranger about what had happened. Oh well, it wasn't like she would meet him again. The tale just had to be told one more time...

"I was the heir, you see. But the elders didn't approve me and told me to leave the Hyuuga estate today," she told. Kei stopped for a moment. Hinata looked at him, his brows had furrowed. She blinked. "That's not nice…" he spoke and furrowed his brows. Hinata chuckled.

"Oh well. I got more freedom now. I get to do the things I have always wanted to,"

"As long as you think of it as a good thing, I shouldn't complain." They laughed.

Hinata and Kei talked all the way to the tavern where she dropped him off. He said he would leave the village the evening after and the next time he come for a visit, he would make sure to meet her again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata had now gotten to her apartment and opened all of her presents, with the exception of Kei's. Neji had given her a small necklace made of bone in a shape of an angel.

Sakura's present almost made her faint. She got something Sakura would describe as "Sexy lingerie". Hinata blushed furiously when she held up the black lingerie. Hinata put it away and opened the present from her father. She really hadn't gotten anything special from him on her birthdays. The first thing that came out was a letter. She read it:

_Dear Hinata_

_I am really sorry about what have happened lately, but you do not deserve to serve as a Branch member nor the caged bird. I have always wanted the best for you, Hinata. But I realise I haven't been the best father or the father you wanted. I always treated you badly and called you things I know you no longer are. I saw the only option for you to be happy was to free you from the Hyuuga duties. I am sure Neji wanted the same. You deserve to be happy and not suffer here in the Hyuuga clan. _

_I do want to give you this though. Maybe the gift doesn't matter much to you, but it meant much for me. It belonged to your mother, the last of her belongings. Everything else has been lost because I was devastated to loose her and tried to forget about her. Now I want you to have it. I hope it can give you the same light as it gave me. _

_Happy birthday Hinata _

_Love, your father _

Hinata was loss at words. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. To think that her father always tried to do what was best for her, even this. She couldn't hate him for failing as a father. She still loved him, even if he couldn't express his fatherly sides.

Hinata wiped her tears and looked at the gift. It was a tube with a cork which she unscrewed. She had never seen this before but knew instantly it had belonged to her mother, not only from the letter but from the carvings. The gift was a fan. She unfolded it and studied the breathtaking details.

She gently touched the white bone and took inn all the details on the silk cloth. Pictures of peacocks in trees engulfed the fan. The tree was in full bloom of Sakura flowers and there were a male and a female peacock sitting together in the tree. (okay… I suck at describing fans…)

Hinata knew this had belonged to her mother. She loved blooming trees and peacocks. Hinata smiled to herself, wondering if her mother was happy living in the Hyuuga estate.

Rumours among the staff told she was a kind-hearted and a very beautiful woman. She had made Hiashi's heart soften, but that disappeared with her death. Hinata placed the fan unfolded on one of her shelves. She would just have to be careful not to break it.

Hinata picked up the box she had gotten from Kei. She read the Kanjis on the top. They were scattered in an illogical mess. "Beauty, logic, force, only, gain, treasure, this, nothing, patience, and, you, by, open, can, and." She read the current order. It didn't make any sense to her.

Putting the box aside, she decided to start figuring out the puzzle another day. She was tired after the festival and walking and thought about going to bed. Tomorrow would also be a good day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata woke up late in the morning after the long night outside with her friends and Kei. She hadn't bothered to put her hair in a ponytail like she always did so everything stood out in a complete mess.

She felt like a truck had landed on her head but she knew she didn't drink any of the Sake she was offered.

Not wanting to spend rest of the morning complaining over the headache, she decided to take a long shower. Oh how good the warm water felt on her skin.

Kei was leaving today she remembered. Maybe if she hurried, she could see him off. That sounded as a good idea. She had some spare time after she was done working.

Hinata quickly finished her shower, dressed and left her apartment. She needed to finish her chores early so she wouldn't have to do them after work.

Hinata smiled to herself. Strange… the thought of seeing Kei again lightened her mood and she barely knew the guy.

Dusk settled inn and Hinata had successfully managed to do all her chores before going to see Kei off. That was of course after being scolded by the manager of the tea shop Hinata worked in when she showed up five minutes to late.

She ran down the empty streets of Konoha, hoping to reach the main gates before it was too late. What seemed forever with running, she finally arrived the scene, only to find the place empty.

No one was there, not even the guards that used to be there. _Maybe they're just on a break, _she thought and looked around for Kei. She couldn't see him and it was past dusk. Had she come too late? Had he already left? Her mood dropped to the basement by those thoughts.

She sighed, disappointed at herself. "I decided to stay a few minutes longer, just to see if you came." Hinata quickly turned around surprised to see Kei standing by a nearby tree. She smiled. "But I didn't think you would actually come," he chuckled and returned the smile.

"It would be rude of me to not do so," she replied. "I'm glad you came, Hinata. Then maybe I can expect to see you when I come back." he stepped in front of her.

"So…" Hinata began, not really wanting to look at him when he was this close. "I guess this is goodbye then." Kei shook his head. She looked at him confused. "It's not goodbye. But see you later," he grinned. Hinata chuckled.

He ruffled her hair so it turned into a mess. She quickly but gently waved his hands away. He laughed. "I think you would suit to grow your hair. See you later Hinata." He smiled and took off.

Hinata just stood there, completely at loss by his comment. When she thought about it, she always kept her hair short because that was her father's will. _Maybe I should let it grow. _She thought and looked back to see Kei walking down the road with his backpack weighing one shoulder.

A new light was lit in the young female. In just a mare day, this man had turned her world up-side-down the right way. Maybe she now could move on without letting her past burden her for the rest of her life.

* * *

Kei is mine, MINE your hear! Just kidding (neko-smile) Please send a review and tell me your thoughts! Onegai! Please! Vær så snill!


End file.
